


Coming Clean

by ava_jamison



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: But only a little, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: Sex pollen. But only a little.





	Coming Clean

The pollen got Tim and Dick both, but for once, not much. Just a trace, filtering through the air in the chemical plant’s lab. Between the two of them, they managed to truss Ivy and her goons, and then Red Robin and Nightwing were revving their bikes and racing to the Batcave. Tossing off clothes as they went, they each darted for the showers, barely making eye contact, breathing labored. 

It was only after Tim was under the shower’s full spray, water falling to wash him clean, that he began to touch himself. The sound of the water muffled the slap of skin and his harsh breaths, but it was the thought of Dick, only a few yards away, doing exactly the same thing, that led to his bitten-off cry as he spilled himself, hot and slick in his hand.


End file.
